zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Home Of Our Own
Very near Nick´s detective agency in the downtown, a new building had just emerged. A very cozy little art deco-style apartment with cozy chairs, nice lamps and a lovely painting or two. It was a simple-looking yet comfortable home from both the outside and on the inside. It had now become the new home of Nick Wilde and his lovely wife Judy Wilde. The famous detective and his showgirl wife had moved in there right after their honeymoon, and had lived in there for almost a year. All that time had felt wonderful for the two, who hadn´t been married for too long. And what a healthy, happy and loving marriage it indeed was. The romantic spark that had been at its strongest before their wedding was still just as powerful as ever. Nick and Judy´s eternal bond showed no signs of breaking, even though they hadn´t seen each other since childhood when they reunited. The marriage wasn´t the only sign of change either. Judy had just gotten pregnant recently, much to her and Nick´s joy. She still kept dancing at times, but was about to settle down at least for a while when the time was right. The rabbit felt like she was ready to start their family together. At that moment, the two spent their usual cozy night together on their living room. It was decorated not only by Nick´s usual detective supplies as well as Judy´s belongings from her old apartment, but it also had stuff from their childhood homes too. They had just played one of her favorite board games together as well as watched their old photos together, and now they were watching TV, which showed a lot of recent music videos. Some of them even had Judy dancing in them. “Great to see that TV has more channels than the old one I used to have in my apartment. This has only dozens, and the old had about ten”, Judy stated as she sat on Nick´s lap. She wore a beautiful black babydoll nightie, while the fox had his shirt and shorts on of the same color. “It was about time I got a new one too, especially since you appear on the new channels too”, Nick smiled, noticing Judy as one of Gazelle´s backup dancers in one of the latter´s music videos. In her red silk and gold, she was just as lovely as she was in real life. Judy felt proud. Even though the belly dancer had dozens of admirers in the city, Nick´s admiration was what she appreciated the most. Especially since how he always helped her, rooted for her and comforted her, while the rabbit did all of those to him during his detective stuff too. “Nick…I still want to thank you for everything we´ve been through together. Even if I hadn´t become a star, I´d take a simple life with my husband over a life of fame and wealth any day”, she said while the fox ate one of the Danish pastries she had baked for the two. “I´m glad to hear it, Judy. You´ve been a great help for me every time you´ve lent a paw to solve a crime, even though you´re not a detective. And as a girlfriend, you were as sweet as one can get. I´m sure looking forward to our new life after our little one has been born”, Nick put down his coffee mug and placed his paws around the rabbit beauty. Judy´s face turned into a demure smile as the fox gently rubbed her tummy. She felt like she was married to the sweetest kind of husband imaginable. With someone like Nick, Judy surely wouldn´t mind to settle down after a fun career was behind her. She looked around the new home they were currently living at. Even though they hadn´t lived there for too long, the whole place still filled her heart with precious memories. Judy wouldn´t have minded to live the rest of her life in this comfy home with the most important mammal in her life. “Your embrace…there´s no place like that in the whole world”, Judy was resting peacefully in Nick´s strong arms. Even though he wasn´t the most athletic mammal in the city, the fox still had a warm and firm touch, which fit his handsome looks perfectly. With his paw on her fair fur, Nick could feel her heartbeat. It looked like the rabbit was in the mood for some tenderness. “That is where you´re always welcome to be in. You don´t even need to ask”, he laughed gently. In a few seconds, the two were in natural state as Nick stroked the fur on Judy´s back softly. She had closed her eyes and smiled blissfully as she felt his affectionate touch. “You´re just as beautiful now as you were during your first dance in the nightclub years ago”, he sighed, stroking her chest fluff too. Judy enjoyed that even more than the back rubs. “And you still have the same sweetness that has always been there ever since we met as kids. You´re going to make a great father to our child, I guarantee it”, Judy smiled. She didn´t know what the future held for her or her new family, but in her heart she had a feeling it´d be something great. It was most likely going to be worth the wait. “More precious moments with those that I love, how can I resist?” Nick shut off the TV and tightened the embrace. He nuzzled her chin and cheek while his paws were placed on the rabbit´s chest. She was filled with a tingling, pleasant feeling every time he did it to her. “I love you, my fluffy-tailed sweetheart”, she said, turning towards Nick and nestling her chest against his. Judy placed both her paws on Nick´s face right before capturing him into a luscious kiss. It was the deepest one she had given him ever since their honeymoon night. Nick´s tail wagged in delight while the kiss kept going for a while. There was nothing in the world that felt as wonderful to him as Judy´s kisses. “It´s great that the Ara-Bunny Princess has finally found her prince”, she whispered to his ear. “I´ll always love you just the way you are, Judy”, Nick kissed her neck too. The two just sat on the sofa comfortably, wearing nothing and just enjoying each other´s warmth and affection. In a life that was full of change and action, moments like this always felt very rewarding and empowering for the future. Without the love between the fox and the rabbit, their careers would´ve felt much less important to them. The daze and bliss Nick and Judy had gotten from their embrace was so much that they were slowly falling asleep in each other´s arms. Even though they weren´t in bed yet, they didn´t mind as long as they were as close to each other as possible. However, Nick was still awake enough to carry his pregnant wife carefully back to their big, spacious bed in the bedroom. It was located next to a cupboard which held Judy´s trophies and stage attire too. At last, the two were under a blanket in their bed together, with Nick´s paws around Judy. There was not a single night they wouldn´t want to sleep that way. “Goodnight, Mrs. Wilde”, Nick kissed Judy on the cheek and on the belly before falling asleep. Once again, Nick and Judy fell asleep happily in the coziest and safest place in the world. They were ready for a new day and a new life together in the future, when the time would come for their child to enter the world. A new era was about to begin. Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories in natural state Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:What if-scenarios